La tendresse des fous
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Il n'y a pas d'amour facile / pas de trêve à venir / Ici tout se termine / Puis-ce-que tout se désire /Il n'y a pas d'amour facile / Même nos illusions vacillent - Gregory House avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, non ? SPOILERS SEASON 7


_**Spoilers - of course !**_

_**Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? C'est de ma faute et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je peux regretter de m'être inscrite en fac. J'aurai du…j'en sais rien, mais pas ça. Peu importe. J'ai tout de même réussi à regarder le début de saison de House et après cet épisode, Knows unknown, mon clavier m'a démangé. Cela faisait longtemps mais j'ai écrit cela d'une traite, en quelques minutes entre une étude historiographique et un dossier ethnologique. Ce n'est pas aussi bon que je ne le voudrais, et je n'ai pas le temps de peaufiner malheureusement, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : la chanson est de Da Silva. J'adore.**_

**

* * *

  
**

**La tendresse des fous**

_Non et non je ne t'aime pas,  
C'est juste un baiser un peu fou  
Non et non je ne t'aime pas  
C'est juste un mensonge sans importance  
Non et non je ne t'aime pas,  
Un peu de plaisir veux-tu bien  
Non et non on ne s'attache pas  
A pas grand chose  
Prends ma main  
_

House n'était pas du genre à pleurer sur ce qui aurait pu, ou du, être. Il n'était pas du genre à attendre que les choses s'arrangent. Il ne croyait pas en la patience. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Peu importe comment. Peu importait ce dont il s'agissait. Rien ne lui avait jamais résisté. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de devenir médecin, il n'avait pas tenu compte des interdictions paternelles. Il n'avait pas tenu du compte des remarques de ses professeurs qui lui disaient qu'un glandeur dans son genre n'avait pas sa place à la fac de médecine. Il avait rempli son dossier, écrit une lettre de motivation et obtenu cette fichue bourse pour Hopkins. Hopkins la plus prestigieuse des écoles de médecine du pays.

Lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu les félicitations – pourtant méritées- de son père, Gregory House n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il était simplement sorti fêter ça avec de jolies filles et quelques garçons qui, impressionnés et probablement apeurés, par ses reparties cyniques, sa débrouillardise et ses yeux bleus lui vouaient un culte étrange. Ce soir-là, en guise de félicitations il y avait une jolie blonde dans son lit.

Lorsque son titulaire lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais son diplôme, House avait simplement sourit. Puis il avait cité ce pauvre type dans son discours, lors de la cérémonie de fin d'études.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit que ce patient, ou peut-être cette patiente, ne s'en tirerait pas – qu'on ne savait pas toujours pourquoi mais que parfois, les gens meurent, Gregory House avait retroussé ses manches. Métaphoriquement, bien sûr. Il avait mis en route ses 'grey little cells' et sauvé ce – cette ?- patient/patiente. Tout le monde avait crié au coup de bol. Puis, ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence. Gregory House obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. On avait fini par lui donner un département des diagnostics à diriger, un super bureau et trois gosses qu'il pouvait torturer pour son plaisir. Trois gosses futés qui l'adulaient. Il avait eu plus de reconnaissance qu'il n'en aurait jamais eue de la part du Colonel.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit que Lisa Cuddy était l'élève la sexy, la plus brillante – et probablement la plus coincée – du campus, Gregory House avait voulu juger par lui-même. Force avait été de constater qu'on ne lui avait pas menti pour le côté sexy… Le reste, en revanche...Il ne demandait qu'à vérifier. Oh, bien sûr, elle était maligne. Pas autant que lui mais suffisamment pour lui tenir tête et se méfier de ce garçon trop mignon, trop drôle, pour son bien.

Il avait aussitôt décidé qu'il la lui fallait. Un peu comme un trophée. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui, House avait juste sourit. « Quand on veut, on peut » déclara-t-il.

Il était venu.

Il l'avait vue. Revue. Et encore revue.

S'était pris quelques vestes, une claque aussi.

Mais l'homme avait vaincu. Pendant presqu'un an, Lisa Cuddy avait été toute à lui.

Oui, songea le médecin en s'adossant à la balustrade, Gregory House obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Un rire d'enfant s'envola de l'étage en dessous, pour venir tinter à ses oreilles comme les bruits d'une bulle de verre qu'on aurait brisée. Il refusa de baisser les yeux pour voir ce qu'il ne faisait que deviner. Il refusa de les voir ensemble. Il ne le voulait pas.

_Il n'y a pas d'amour facile  
pas de trêve à venir  
Ici tout se termine  
Puis-ce-que tout se désire  
Il n'y a pas d'amour facile  
Même nos illusions vacillent  
Devant autant de désirs, autant de vide,  
_

Il avait cru avoir sa chance. A plusieurs reprises. D'ailleurs, il l'avait probablement eue et s'il n'avait pas tout gâché, c'est lui que Lisa regarderait aujourd'hui.

Un baiser, c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir. Un baiser et une nuit fantasmée. Mais il voulait plus… Il…Bon sang, il avait passé des mois en hôpital psychiatrique ! Est-ce que cette foutue femme ne pouvait pas prendre ça en compte ? Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas…comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, l'autre, en bas, à part gazouiller avec la chose ? Il savait préparer un biberon ? La belle affaire ! Un singe pourrait faire ça. D'ailleurs, des singes le font. Le diagnosticien sentit la vieille douleur se réveiller dans sa jambe, comme un éclair foudroyant. Machinalement, il palpa sa poche. Vide. Bien sûr. Mais cela, elle ne le voyait pas… Il faudrait qu'il lui dise peut-être ? Il aurait fallu qu'il mette un genou à terre et qu'il fasse une belle déclaration ? Stupide, stupide. Pourquoi elle ne voyait pas qu'il…qu'il…la voulait ?

_Non et non je ne t'aime pas  
C'est juste ma main dans ton dos  
Non et non je ne t'aime pas  
Pas un geste pas un mot  
Non et non je ne t'aime pas  
C'est la tendresse des fous  
Non et non je ne sais pas  
Je repars demain je crois_

Il se souvint de ses sourires, de leur petit jeu, des regards échangés…Et puis, elle avait eu l'air tellement gênée lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'autre dans sa chambre. Elle savait. Elle savait, il en était sûr. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, c'était tout. Oui, bien sûr. C'était 'une mère' alors elle ne cherchait pas un amant, un homme, elle cherchait un 'père'. Un baby-sitter gratuit qui ferait aussi office de gigolo. Douglas fera parfaitement l'affaire, elle avait raison. De toute façon, la connaissant, elle y avait sérieusement réfléchi. Fait une liste de pour et contre, mis la gosse en haut de tout ça et choisi la voie de la facilité. L'abnégation, le sacrifice gratuit : la voix de la maternité. Seigneur. Il avait cru qu'elle était trop maligne pour ça. Qu'elle était différente de ces femmes… Il avait eu tort.

_Il n'y a pas d'amour facile  
pas de trêve à venir  
ici tout se termine  
Puis-ce-que tout se désire  
il n'y a pas d'amour facile  
même nos illusions vacillent  
Devant autant de désirs, autant de vide,  
Le vertige,_

« Que fais-tu ? » House dissimula un sourire, secouant la tête. Wilson, la voix de la raison. Mr le bon sens près de chez vous. Le seul qui ne l'avait encore jamais laissé tomber et pourtant celui qui aurait le plus de raisons de le faire… « Tu ne veux pas entrer ? J'ai fait réapprovisionner le mini-bar. » Continua l'oncologue. Avisant la petite famille qui jouait en bas, il soupira. « Je vois.

- …

- Ils ont l'air heureux. » Son ami haussa les épaules. Wilson sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait compris, toutes ces années, que Cuddy n'ait pas voulu s'engager dans la spirale autodestructrice que suivait House. Il avait compris qu'elle veuille se protéger de lui. Mais… là. Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne comprenait pas que cette femme qui voulait marier 'octobre avec octobre' sorte avec un garçon de dix ans son cadet. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle qui avait tant voulu ce nouveau House lui jette à peine un coup d'œil. Il ne comprenait pas que celle qui lui avait offert tellement de secondes chances ne veuille même pas lui laisser un peu d'espoir…

_Il n'y a pas d'amour facile,  
Que vos rêves en pâtissent,  
Ici tout se termine,  
Aucune trêve à venir,  
Il n'y a pas d'amour facile,  
Et si tout se termine, tout recommence un jour,  
Tout recommence,_

« Elle a changé. » Wilson se tourna vers le diagnosticien, cherchant dans ses yeux une trace de sarcasme, ou de moquerie. Un jugement. Mais non, House était exceptionnellement calme, posé. Presque résigné. Il avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci. « Oui. Elle a une fille maintenant.

- Les lionnes aussi font des enfants, mais elles continuent à chasser tout de même. Tu crois que l'appel de la jungle leur manque lorsqu'elles doivent rester avec les lionceaux ?

- Cuddy…

- Est heureuse.

- Oui, je crois. » Il se garda d'ajouter le 'pour le moment'. Il était trop bien placé pour savoir que rien ne dure… « J'ai changé aussi. » Lâcha House. « On a tous changé, c'est pas toi qui dit que c'est la seule certitude qu'on puisse avoir : les choses changent.

- Le changement, ça craint. »

'Yohoo' Le cri de Sioux les fit sursauter et cette fois-ci, le diagnosticien ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Lucas lançait Rachel en l'air, sous le regard mi-rieur mi-inquiet de Cuddy. La famille bonheur aurait eu sa place à la première page dans un magazine. Ou dans Des jours et des Vies. Sauf que dans des Jours et des Vies Cuddy aurait d'abord couché avec le père, le frère, la sœur de Lucas avant de tomber enceinte du tailleur alcoolique. Peut-être que le boiteux misanthrope aurait eu sa chance dans ce scénario. « Ça dépend pour qui. »

Ils les observèrent encore un moment, et puis Wilson grimaça. « Est-ce que… tu es un peu jaloux, toi aussi ? » House regarda le visage gêné de son ami, son front ridé d'inquiétude à l'idée de venir de gagner une place en enfer pour avoir osé formuler cette pensée à voix haute. Puis il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur Cuddy et Lucas. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? Non, bien sûr que non. Que ferait Gregory House d'une famille ? Et d'ailleurs, s'il en avait voulu une, il l'aurait eue non ? De toutes façons, si Lisa Cuddy devait venir avec le package Rachel…alors il n'en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas de famille – c'est tellement de déception. « On s'en va.

- Où ?

- Vider le mini-bar. » Il écouta Wilson soupirer et il se demanda ce qu'il raconterait à Amber ce soir. Il se demanda à qui il parlerait, lui, ce soir…

_Non et non je ne t'aime pas,  
Regarde moi bien,  
Non et non je ne t'aime pas,  
Dans les yeux c'est certain,  
Non et non je ne t'aime pas,  
Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien,  
Non et non je ne t'aime pas,  
C'est pas grand chose, prends ma main._

_

* * *

A vous de jouer - pressez le bouton et exprimez-vous !  
_


End file.
